


The Roof

by Silverofyou



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cabin Fic, Fluff, Joncer - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon only went to the roof when everyone else was busy with something else, and he had nothing to do but enjoy the wind and the smell. Sometimes Ryan or Brendon went up with him after rehearsal, smoked some weed and then went back down again. Spencer did too, but rarely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> This is only like 775 words long.   
> Enjoy!

Jon usually liked the roof more than any other place of the cabin. Rather than the moments of solitude, he liked the smell and the wind. It sounded corny, but he actually went there because he liked how everything felt around him.   
Jon was a people person. He liked being around his friends almost all the time, even if no one was talking. He enjoyed the company, and he never felt the need to be alone, not really. He only went to the roof when everyone else was busy with something else, and he had nothing to do but enjoy the wind and the smell. Sometimes Ryan or Brendon went up with him after rehearsal, smoked some weed and then went back down again. Spencer did too, but rarely.   
One particular day, after lunch, he went up and sat with his knees pressed against his chest, his arms hugging his legs. He felt sleepy after the meal, so he decided not to stay too long to avoid falling asleep and accidentally rolling of the roof and dying. He had been in that position for at least 20 minutes before he heard the window behind him open. He didn’t turn around, guessing maybe it was Brendon or Ryan, and waited for them to speak. However, when the words didn’t come after he felt another body sitting next to him, he turned around and almost jumped when he saw it was Spencer. He slid a few inches down the steep roof, and heard Spencer laugh good-naturedly and felt his hand surrounding his arm and pulling him up again.  
“I’m sorry” Spencer breathed out. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”  
His hand was still on Jon’s arm, warm and strong, and Jon was a little breathless and just found the strength to smile slightly at him.   
“‘S okay” he said, moving back and sitting with his legs half-stretched to the front, his elbows resting on his knees. “What are you doing up here?” He asked after a moment, trying hard not to avoid Spencer’s blue eyes. He almost never looked Spencer in the eye; he thought that maybe the other man would be able to read all his feelings and emotions, and, well, he didn’t really want that.  
Spencer shrugged. “Wanted air, I guess. Brendon and Ryan were being all touchy and…” he shivered. Jon laughed wholeheartedly at this, and Spencer smiled and looked down. “Mind if I stay?”  
“Not at all” Jon replied, maybe a little too fast. Spencer just smiled again, and mirrored his posture, then turned to look at Jon, who was looking down at his hands. “You okay?”  
Jon looked sideways at him and nodded. “Yeah. Just sleepy.” He yawned loudly to emphasize his statement.  
“Please don’t fall and die,” Spencer’s eyes were comically widened when Jon turned to look at him. He rolled his eyes, and Spencer gave him a little shove. “I think I kind of understand why you like to come here so much,” he said after a few minutes. Jon now actually turned to face him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. I don’t know, maybe. It’s so calm up here,” he scratched his beard as he spoke, and Jon found himself staring at his hand. “I don’t know. The sight, the sounds… It’s so you.”   
If Jon hadn’t been feeling butterflies because of Spencer’s presence, then he was definitely feeling them now. He looked down at his hands again, trying really hard to suppress the small smile tugging at his lips. He felt Spencer give him a shove again. “C’mon Jon. Don’t go all shy on me. How are we ever going to have a proper conversation again if you become all shy whenever I give you a compliment? How are we ever going to flirt?”  
Jon almost choked in that moment. Like, he literally started to choke on his one breath. Spencer looked at him worriedly and moved closer to pat his back, but he was laughing. “Seriously, Jon?”  
“Shut… up” Jon choked out, trying to catch his breath. When he finally started receiving oxygen again, he glared at Spencer. “It’s not funny.”  
“It is a little…” Spencer teased, and Jon shoved him, cracking a smile. They stayed in silence for a while after that, Jon still trying to breath normally again, Spencer looking at him.  
“Flirting, huh?” Jon said finally. His heart was hammering hard in his chest, both from the near-death experience and the stupid butterflies in his ribcage. Spencer smiled tentatively at him, and Jon broke into a huge grin.   
“But just, you know, if you’re not going to die every time we do.”   
Jon shoved him yet again. “Asshole.”


End file.
